


Outside

by donnarafiki



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, also draco has a harry potter shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When Blaise tries to persuade Theo to come outside, the argument that follows is a lot more serious than he'd anticipated





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt request on tumblr, for the line "Is that an apology?"  
> hope you enjoy!

“Please come outside babe.” Theo kept his eyes fixed on his transfiguration essay as he continued to ignore his boyfriend’s whiney plea. Sometimes he loved how Blaise surprised him with a snogging session or a picnic for no reason, but now was not one of those moments. The library was too hot and he had a major headache. 

“The sun is out and N..E.W.T’s are more than a month away Theo. Please?” 

No reaction.

“Pretty please?”

“You're always pretty Blaise, adding that word makes it a pleonasm.” Theo sighed, as he ceased his attempt to ignore his italian flame, who always seemed to take compliments like this for granted. Telling a gorgeous man he was gorgeous was not a flirtation, just stating a fact.

“I love it when you talk nerdy on me.” 

“I love it when you shut up and leave me to my work when I feel like there's a troll banging on the inside of my skull with a hammer.” He pushed the affectionate hand Blaise had slung around his shoulders away and tried to regain his focus.

“Maybe I can chase that troll away with a different kind of banging.” The seductive whisper gave Theo some much welcomed goosebumps, but he still responded by shoving Blaise away. 

Blaise looked hurt. 

Theo felt much worse though. Why couldn't Blaise understand that he had to do this? Why didn't he grasp that without good grades he would never get a job? 

Theo didn’t have rich parents or the inheritance of a wealthy uncle waiting for him when he got out of Hogwarts. The only thing he had was a fuckton of prejudice against his house and at least four yearmates who outranked his grades. 

“Well I'm off then. Maybe Draco can entertain me.” The suddenly drop in temperature his departing lover caused was not a welcome one.

“Wait for a year or so and I can entertain you. Though I probably wouldn't be high end enough.” Theo didn't look up when he heard Blaise’s footsteps halt.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“What is says on the tin. I don't have wealthy parents when I get out of here. Hell, I don’t even have parents since my father got kissed, and there's not much of a job market for pisspoor orphaned Slytherins. In what other field could I possibly find employment?” Theo finally lifted his head to meet Blaise's eye. He looked shocked.

“You really think selling yourself is the best only option?”

“The option with the highest pay grade. I'm being real here Blaise, remember Esmée? She had the highest score in her year but she's still living off scraps in a terrible muggle neighborhood because she’s an orphan Slytherin. I don't see myself heading anywhere else.”

“I thought you were going to Paris.”

“I didn't get in. News spreads Blaise, any institution would be out of its mind to accept a barely average student from a house filled with death eaters.”

“You're not barely average.”

“Maybe not, but I’m no Hermione. And though selling myself is a bit over dramatic I really do need to study now if I don’t want to end up as an office clerk for some dodgy pharmacist in Knockturn Alley.”

Theo saw the hurt expression on Blaise fade, only to be replaced moments later by a look of concern. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t get into Paris?”

Theo looked away again, but Blaise sat down next to him and gently cupped his face, forcing him to meet his eye. The gesture was more intimate than their messy blowjobs in empty corridors, or their prolonged good night kisses. With difficulty Theo swallowed and answered. 

“I forgot. My father wouldn’t have cared, my mother is dead. I’m not yet used to having such close friends I’m afraid.”

“ **Is that an apology?** ” Blaise wrapped his strong arm arms around Theo, and this time he didn’t shove them away. Gracefully Blaise placed himself between the table and his boyfriend, his fine arse resting on Theo’s bony upper legs.

“You have nothing to apologise for. You’re suddenly on the receiving end of prejudice you barely had, you lost your father, you saw your mother get killed. That’s not nothing Theo. But now you have us. Me, Draco, Pansy. We’re not just there to listen when you talk, we’re here to remind you that you should talk. And to blackmail Draco into making your homework by threatening to reveal his giant Harry Potter shrine.”

“That would kind of miss the point of ho-.” Blaise rolled his eyes and shut him up with a kiss. “Now there’s something you do need to apologise for babe. There is such a thing as ‘too much nerd.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at @rose-grangerweasleyisbae on tumblr! If you have any prompts yourself they're almayw welcome, and im always open for a chat  
> (or you know what, if you don't have tumblr, but you do have a prompt you can leave it in the comments)


End file.
